supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Castiel (The Primordials)
Castiel is a very powerful Angel of the Lord, and is the one who raised Dean Winchester from Hell. Castiel is the Co-Ruler of Heaven along with Pagan and Raphael. History Castiel is one of the younger angels that God created, and has been around longer than humans. Castiel and his garrison were sent to watch over humanity in order to protect them from early threats, and to carry out the orders of Heaven when necessary. Present Day Castiel was first encountered by the Winchesters and Bobby Singer once he was summoned to them, revealing that he was the one that raised Dean from Hell. Castiel proceeded to side with the hunters in their attempts to stop the apocalypse from happening. At the Stull Cemetery he threw holy fire at Michael to banish him from his fight against Lucifer for a time, he was killed by Lucifer for this action and then revived and rewarded by God for helping to stop the Apocalypse, becoming a Seraphim in the process. Castiel returned to Heaven after his revival, and attempted to teach his siblings the free will that he had experienced while on Earth, and encountered Pagan when he rose Sam from Lucifer's Cage. Pagan later proceeded to show the angels the vision of the future that Oberon had sent him, and later requested that Castiel become a Co-Ruler of Heaven along with Pagan and Raphael, with Castiel teaching the angels free will and having them contribute to how Heaven is run. Castiel approached Pagan before the latter went on his vacation and asked him about the Nephesh, questioning they were cruel beings instead of protectors, with Pagan telling him of their origin and Chaos' corruption of his children and the method to create a wooden stake to harm the powered up Odin. Dean later sent out a prayer to Castiel, and showed him the meeting that took place between the deity and Crowley, as well as the interrogation of the demon king. Powers & Abilities Castiel, as a Seraphim, holds a great deal of power, enough to fight against two Leviathan for a time. * Immortality: Castiel has been alive for millions or possibly billions of years. He was young when the first fish crawled upon land, and like all angels can potentially live forever. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Castiel is unharmed by conventional weaponry, and is immune to common physical ailments, and disease. He can, however, be harmed and killed by stronger beings, and Divine weapons. * Magic Proficiency: Castiel holds a good deal of knowledge about Angelic Magic, enough to create an angel banishing seal, and how to carve symbols into a human's ribs that can protect them from angelic detection. * Cosmic Awareness: As an angel, Castiel has a good understanding of most things in the universe, and is aware of some things he is not physically present for. He can also hear prayers directed at angels, with ones directed at him being instantly heard. Castiel is also able to communicate with animals and insects, such as birds or butterflies. * Reality Warping: As a Seraphim Castiel can alter reality to a degree, able to repair the wall he damaged in his fight with Odin in the blink of an eye just by touching the edges of it. * Super Strength: As a Seraphim, Castiel imbues his vessel with a great deal of strength, and is able to physically overwhelm lower angels, all demons and monsters and hold off at least two Leviathan for a time. Castiel can fight against Mundus, Eve, Gadreel and Dick Roman for a time before he is inevitably overwhelmed. * Holy White Light: Castiel can project a blast of destructive light from his palm that is able to blast a being stronger than Castiel through a motel wall and into the street, greatly injuring the individual in the process. This power cannot work on those who have their eyes closed, and Castiel used this to affect one person while sparing Dean and Sam from it's effects. * Advanced Smiting: Castiel, as a Seraphim, is able to smite all monsters and demons but Cain near effortlessly. * Teleportation: As a Seraphim, Castiel can teleport almost anywhere in all of creation, unless blocked by one of the Primordial Beings or the Archangels. Equipment * Angel Blade: Castiel holds an angelic blade that is able to kill angels, demons, and monsters. Vulnerabilities Even though Castiel is a Seraphim, he is not invincible and holds weakness'. * Primordial Beings: The first beings in existence can kill him effortlessly. * Demiurge: As the children of Primordial Beings, they can kill him. * Archangels: His oldest brothers can kill him, as shown by how Lucifer killed him by snapping his fingers. * Pagan's Sword: The personal weapon of Pagan can kill him. * Death's Scythe: The personal weapon of Death can kill him. * Archangel/Angel blades: Angelic blades can kill him. Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Alive Category:Seraphs Category:High-tier Angels Category:Angels Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters